


Presence

by voidvoid48



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidvoid48/pseuds/voidvoid48
Summary: Presence is important. When you feel so useless and pointless, don't lose sight of that.Based on a true story.Not written by an AngelHusk shipper.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 5





	1. Introductions

Seeing Alastor for the first time in months, he wasn't sure whether or not to feel delighted or blighted. Remembering he'd just been on the verge of winning a card game, his hand perfect, he slammed down his hand on the unfamiliar table. Husk nearly fell out of the booth he was seated on in the process. 

"Goddamn it! It's..." 

They met eyes. Alastor's gaze penetrated his so harshly, and he averted his eyes for just a second. Only a second. Recovering, the gambler sighed, well aware of the contract between them. That's how he was teleported so unwillingly after all, and if Alastor had wished, he could've snatched the feline by the shadow too. 

"Yes. It's me, old friend." Alastor smiled, his mouth curved sweet as ever. 

"You asshole. Could've waited 'till I was done. Had it..." Husk ranted but wasn't that peeved. It's not like he didn't win more than half the time. "...had it in the bag." 

"I'll bring you back," Alastor began, fingers intertwining as he brought his hands together close to his mouth. "But, I'm calling in the favor you owe me." 

Husk already knew why he'd been summoned but was confused to the purpose. He'd done plenty of work back in the day, that age of glory long since past, and he'd been clean. That was certainly not unheard by the Radio Demon, and he would've wagered Alastor had forgotten about their deal... until now. What could Alastor need from him?

"You've been on the up and up. Saw the news. Thought you forgot all about me." Husk relaxed.

"Would you have preferred I did?" 

"Ah, come on. Don't put it that way." 

This wasn't Alastor's home. Otherwise, there'd be a more ever-present scent of corpse, deer, and expensive cologne. This was more down to hell, abandoned, and old. Narrowed eyes scanning his surroundings, he spotted a few others. A tall demon... handsome. Kind of cute. A tiny one, dusting the place up with the energy Husk didn't have even in his finest moments as an enforcer. A moody looking lady. And most importantly... 

"The princess?" 

"Indeed. Interesting, isn't it?" The deer spoke as he brought a glass to his lips. Red wine graced his taste, a barely hearable murr following as he swallowed. "Don't worry. You're not playing security or anything dangerous. At least, that's how I anticipate things." 

"Luci's daughter is here. What are you into?" 

"Well, seeing as total domination isn't in the cards," Alastor stood up, and Husk did as well, following him to the group. "I must play this game differently." 

The other individuals laid eyes on him, the new, and Husk crossed his arms in response. Impassive he was, and so were the others for the most part; or at least, that's how he saw it. Charlie Magne was blindly bubbly. Her 'definitely not girlfriend,' as she'd phrased it in that recent fiasco of an interview, stared with an intensity befitting a secretly scared, insecure lover. The tiny's eye looked as if it's burst, and that smile was as wicked as three mugs of coffee downed. And lastly... 

"Nice to meet 'cha."

"Hm." 

Husk blushed. A pink, gloved hand extended to him, he didn't take it. All of a sudden, in the realization of the current feeling, he recognized the face, and the accent. He was on all the billboards, after all, and they were quite... memorable. As the spider retracted their hand, he felt faint regret. 

It's not as if their infamy pushed him away. 

Other introductions played, Alastor did as he usually had; just as Husk remembered. He didn't care for any of them, except perhaps Charlie's. It wasn't everyday anybody got to meet the princess of hell, but he wasn't all that excited. However, one demon had caught his attention, and he was sure the deer knew of it. For the moment, he was thankful to escape the inevitable mentor's advice. 

He'd probably need it later, though. 

That night, assigned a room, the cat found himself in bed. Staring at the ceiling, one hand across his bed, he squeezed the cheap mattress. Memories of past love, ones he'd cast so far out into the lake that was the depths of his mind, were resurfacing. They never drowned. Husk never let it all drown as he should've, and he couldn't even if he tried. 

But as time demanded, the pain had faded. Only the faintest of tears edged those scars on his heart. There was no more vengeance or regret—just an empty longing. Not unfamiliar at all to this feeling, he would've returned to his comfort. That lake was ice cold, and he'd sometimes wander to stare at what his love's reckless, loyal presence left behind; never touch. Why touch? 

But there was something else there now, and he knew it from the moment their eyes met. 

  
"Angel Dust." 


	2. Your eyes, and your voice.

"I thought you gave up on love?" 

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to ask Alastor about them the next day after, but he knew the deer would entertain the idea. After all, they were all about games, even more than himself. 

It was the after hours, and Angel was away with the others; a night out among friends, though he and Alastor had elected to stay. Husk wasn't one for shopping and the like, and while the overlord was a little interested, the cat had requested their stay about an 'important conversation.' 

"I did. But sometimes, you just get hit." Husk admitted fault as he took a shot of whiskey. 

Alastor eyed it briefly before drinking his own, taking a deep breath. He was thinking of how to proceed. 

"I'm no good at that sort of thing either." 

"'Cause you never take chances. Everyone's willing, but you reject them all." 

"While you've taken all your chances, and you've..." Alastor didn't finish, biting his tongue. At the emergence of grief on his fellow's face, the deer placed their hand on top of the other's; a small comfort. 

"Sorry. But you _do_ understand."

"You're fine. Not hard to see why you do your things your way," Husk prepared another glass for the two of them. "And why I do things my way." 

A few more glasses, moving onto wine instead as the strength was a bit too much for a serious talk, they relaxed for a while, or at least, Alastor did. Husk was already feeling the pressure of these buried emotions, the last time being... 

"...When was the last time?" Husk began. 

"Mm?" Alastor sounded. 

"The last time I loved someone. I remember the names, but the time..." 

Bittersweet amusement enveloped the Radio Demon's face. In the days they were closer, when business' clasp didn't merely tie them, friendship was alight. They still knew each other, but ever since that one day, Husk had vanished himself into that void. It was still visible at the bottom of each glass, though not nearly as much as before.

"Of course you'd know. You never forget." The deer recalled. 

"I know." 

" _Ugh._ Here you are, threatening yourself again. Risking your sanity for that insatiable craving everyone betrayed..." The trickster's tone of play was there, despite the intent being friendly. It was Alastor's nature. "Do you want to throw yourself there again? You never could take it easy." 

"I play cards. Not hearts." Husk answered sincerely, somber delect. 

"But you leave yourself so wide open. You're asking to be stabbed in the back," Alastor pulled out a handkerchief from his coat's inner pocket, wiping off a stain at the corner of his mouth. "Or rather, your heart." 

"It would be dishonest not to." The cat spoke quick. 

"You can't love someone when you can't love yourself." The deer snapped just as fast. 

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my _friend._ "

Husk couldn't help but crack a smile at that, and Alastor did too. Not many had opportunity to see the Radio Demon's veracious grin, and he was glad to be able to. Shaking his head, the cat hiccuped, and he laughed. As he did, the two shared a lovely chortle, the empty hotel hallways' silence complimenting their joy; never was there a moment wasted in each other's company. 

"I'll support you in what you do. It's not as if it'll get in the way you serve drinks..." Alastor took a breath, leaning back onto the aged cushion behind him. The drinking was taking its effects. 

"It won't." 

"But, why him? I can see some appeal, but I wouldn't have guessed they fit your... type." 

Husk looked down at the reflecting light of his personalized glass. Thinking of Angel, he couldn't help but blush a little. The thought alone tangled up his heart, and before he knew it, his face was red, less so from the alcohol. 

"My goodness. You adorable kitten."

"Oh, shut up." 

"In any case, I'm sure you'll do well." Alastor ended.

Standing up, the overlord nearly fell over from the miscalculation of balance. Tipsy, he let out a strange giggle, a red streak across his face as he knocked over an empty bottle. 

Shaking his head, Husk stood up with minor turbulence, moving to his new boss to assist. Slinging one of their arms around his neck, he tried to drag Alastor but ended up crumbling to one knee. 

"Ooooh, heehee! Apologies. I've had a bit much to drink--"

"Yeah, no shit," The bartender grumbled. "Maybe I should just leave you here."

"Come now. Is that any way to treat your employer?" 

Rolling his eyes, Husk opted to carry Alastor; more challenging, but it'd get them to their rooms faster. As he took them into his arms, the drunk demon noticeably got redder and cradled closer. 

Husk leaned away slightly, the breaths down his neck making his spine chill. 

"Much better. Hic."

"You haven't changed one bit, Al.'" 

The rest of the way was quiet. Moving through the dust-filled, cobwebbed hallways, Husk was practically half asleep, the liquor taking its effect. Booze was his best friend, and he was glad that while he'd built resistance, he wasn't immune. 

"Husk," Alastor yawned as they made it to his room. Gently placed down, he held tightly to an arm. "Won't you stay? I need something to cuddle."

Scoffing, the cat couldn't help but smile. That was undoubtedly an inebriated Radio Demon. 

"You're drunk, Al'. Goodnight." 

Looking back one last time before leaving, Alastor seemed to fall asleep in just that distance. Closing the door, he turned to face the hallway.

"Still up, huh?" 

Nearly jumping to the ceiling, he did a small hop, then blanched from the source. Hearing giggling, Husk glared at the individual. Knowing their voice, he knew what to expect. Seeing them, however, was something else entirely. Opening his mouth to speak, he couldn't come up with any words, so instead, he stared. 

Like an idiot. 

"You okay there?" 

"I... yeah. You..." Husk looked away. "You scared me." 

"Hm. Well, guess the cutie's asleep?" 

'Cutie?' 

Rare jealousy arose from him, but he shrugged it off. It wasn't as if he had any claim to Angel... or anyone. Leaning against the door, he rolled his shoulders. 

"Yeah."

"Oh well. Guess I'll ask tomorrow." 

As they turned around, Husk felt a sudden panic. He felt as if he had to say something besides 'yeah.' How pathetic of an interaction was that? Taking just one step towards them, he was able to get their attention. Eyes landing on him, he said the first thing that arrived on his mind. 

"Your... your voice is..."

"Mmm?" 

As they looked at him and blinked, he froze. Goddamn it, those eyes. He must've been as red as Alastor's hair by now. Deciding it was obvious enough as it is, he bit his hesitation down. There was nothing to lose. 

"It's cute. Your voice."

Husk watched their expression turn from confused to pleased. As they smiled, his heart tightened. He continued. 

"You get that a lot, don't you?" 

"Actually... no. I don't," Angel looked off, exhaling. "I'm self-conscious about my voice. It's usually the last thing people compliment..." 

"Well, I like hearing it." 


End file.
